A single change
by Azriel- The Black Lightning
Summary: When Natsu and Erza argue on the aniversery of Igneel's dissaperance Natsu runs off, only to be found by one of Makarov's old friends. read to find out what happens. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all. I know I said that my next story would be my version of Fan Fiction World but I still need three OC's to start. Anyways, I recently started reading Fairy Tail and I decided to make my own version, hope you like it. Also, I have no Idea when Cannon Fairy Tail began, but I did estimate. Also note, I will be screwing around with the time line a bit.

**BEFORE I FORGET, MAKE SURE TO THANK MY BETA CATFACENASCHKATZA!**

**DISCLAIMER: Listen close because I will only say this once. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**  
**3  
2  
1  
LET'S GO!**

**( JULY 7, X781 2 YEARS BEFORE CANNON)  
**  
Erza Scarlet considered herself a calm woman, though a young one at 18, however she was going to lose her patience if Natsu, age 17(?), did not leave her alone to eat her cheesecake in peace!

"Come on Erza, how am I supposed to get stronger if you won't spar with me?" Natsu whined, trying to get her attention.

"Natsu, shut up and leave me alone, I'm trying to relax!" She shouted at him, startling the guild hall.

"But Erza, how will I get strong enough to find Igneel if you won't spar with me?" Natsu asked with a desperate look, hoping she would catch his hint. She didn't.

"I don't care about your stupid hunt for Igneel, if you were like this when you were around him I don't blame him for leaving!" She yelled again.

By now everyone else had gone quiet, staring at her in disbelief. Had she truly forgotten what day it was?

"E-erza..." Natsu whispered, his eyes full of tears at her outburst. He prayed she would stop but it seemed she was on a roll.

"And another thing, why don't you get it in your head that I'm stronger than you, and nothing you do will ever change that, why don't you just leave me alone and quit trying to hold me back!" she yelled, calming down a bit and finally actually looking at him.

"E-erza... I n-never... why..." Natsu said, a few tears escaping his eyes. He could not belive what he had just heard.

'Fine.' He thought, wiping his tears away with a determined look in his eyes, 'If she doesn't want me here then I'll leave'

He ran to the door, looked back at Erza, and then ran out of the guild, unaware of the chaos he would leave behind.  
** ( BREAK )**

'What has gotten into him?' She wondered, staring blankly at the door that Natsu had just ran out of.

She decided to just go back to eating her cheesecake when she noticed Gray standing beside her. She looked up at him to see that he was glaring at her.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked in an irrtated tone.

"What's the matter with me... WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME?" He yelled, "I SHOULD BE ASKING WHAT THE FUCK YOUR PROBLEM IS ERZA!"

"W-what is that supposed to mean!" She demanded, sputtering in shock of his tone.  
His eyes went cold and his arms started shaking in rage. He jumped at her only to be held back by Mira, who had just came up from the basement with Happy due to the yelling.

"Gray get a hold of yourself, what happened?" Mira asked while Erza looked shoked that he would attack her.

"DON'T HOLD ME BACK MIRA, I'LL KILL HER FOR WHAT SHE JUST DID TO NATSU!" He screamed, trying to get out of her grip, only for her to knock him out a momment later.

"Erza, what did he mean when he said 'what you did to Natsu'?" She asked calmly, trying to figure out what happend.

"I don't know, I was just sitting here, trying to enjoy my cheesecake, when Natsu came up wanting to fight." She said thinking back to what had happened just minutes priore, "I eventually got tired of him bothering me and told him to just get lost."

"That's not all she said." Kana said angrily, shocking Mira, and then continued in an icy tone, " she also said that she didn't care about his search for Igneel, that she wasn't surprised that Igneel left him, that he would always be weaker than her, and to 'stop holding her back'."

"Erza... why... today of all days?" Mira asked in shock, her eyes going wide before narrowing dangerously.

"What do you mean, today of all da- **SMACK**!" Erza started, only to be interupted by Mira slaping her across the face.

"WHAT I MEAN BY TODAY OF ALL DAYS!" Mira yelled at Erza, slaping her again to knock her to the floor, "YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN ALL OF US THAT TODAY IS JULY 7, THE DAY IGNEEL VANISHED!"  
Erza's eyes widened in realization of the date, now realizing why Natsu wanted to fight her so badly.

'Dear God, what have I done,' she thoght looking up at Mira, who looked ready to hit her again.

"I-I have to go now!" Erza said with urgancy in her voice while thinking, 'please Natsu, don't do anything rash.'

"Go, just where do you 'have to go' Erza Scarlet?" Mira asked with a voice that promised pain.

"I have to find Natsu so that I can apologise t-" she started only to be cut off by Mira.

"No you will not!" She said forcfully, "you will wait here untill he comes back and then you will beg for him to forgive you, understood?"

"B-but what if he gets hurt?" she said in a panic, worry written all over her face.

"Natsu is strong enough to handle himself until he calms down, I would be more worried about what the master will do to you when he gets back from his meeting." Mira said calming herself.

"Actually, the meeting ended early." a voice said from the door of the guild.  
Everyone looked to the door to see the short form of their guild master Makarov standing there.

"Does anyone care to fill me in on what happened?" the short guild master asked.

"I will." Macao said, and explained what had happened between Natsu and Erza while he was gone.

"I see, Erza do you have anything to say in your defence?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter but I do have this." she replied while pulling out two tickets for the Akane Resort. (A/N It's the resort Loke gave them tickets to, I couldn't find the name but I remember seeing it called this somewhere.)

"Erza, how did you get those, and why do you have them?" Mira asked.

"I've been saving up for a trip, just me and Natsu, to get away from everything." Erza said in a soft voice.

"Then why did you not go, why were you so mean?" Mira demanded.

"I would like to hear the answer to this as well Erza." Makarov agreed.

"I did so many missions just to get these that I got my dates mixed up, I thought that today was the 5th of July, I know its no excuse bu-" Erza explained before being cut off.

"No, it's not an excuse, but it does give me a fitting idea for you punishment." Makarov said cutting Erza off.

"M-my punishment?" Erza asked slightly unsure.

"Yes, your punishment, you didn't think you were getting off scott free did you?" the short mage asked in a sharp tone.

"N-no..." Erza replied finding her feet to be very interesting at the moment.

"Very well, Erza you punishment shall be to..."

**(BREAK)  
**

'Stupid Erza, all I wanted was a spar to get my mind off things, she didn't have to be all mean and stuff.' Natsu thought as he rested beside a tree a few miles outside of Magnolia town.

He turned sudenly when he heared someone walk out of the bushes. It was an older man, he looked to be about 65, with a weathered/wrikled face and kind grandfatherly eyes. he had long gray hair with a receding hair line. He wore a simple light green robe. As Natsu looked at him he could feel that besides the outwards apperance that this man was powerful.

"Hmm, what are you doing out here all alone, young one?" the old man asked.

"I-I got into an argument with a friend at the guild." Natsu answered, feeling he could trust him.

"Ohh, would you like to talk about it, talkng usually helps." He said in a kind voice.

"I wouldn't want to bother you Mr..." Natsu replied while fishing for a name.

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself, my name is Odin, and what is yours, young one?" Odin explained while casting a line in beside Natsu's. (A/N for those who don't get, no they are not fishing. It is a figure of speech.)

"My name is Natsu Dragneel." He says.

"Well Natsu, how about you tell me about the argument, it won't be a bother to me at all." Odin said smiling softly.

"Well you see..." Natsu went on to explain about Igneel, Erza, and what had been said, "... I guess I will just always hold her back, she's so strong."

"Hmm, you said that the only magic you know is _Fire Dragon Slayer_, correct?" Odin asked.

"Yeah, why?" Natsu asked, confused as to were this was going.

"The way I see it the only way your going to get stronger is to branch out a bit along with mastering your _Fire Dragon Slayer magic_." he said frankly.

"I-I don't..." Natsu had never considered learning other magics, he was a _Dragon Slayer _after all.

"I will make you a deal young one, travel with me for a while, and I will teach you some magics." Odis proposed.

This shocked Natsu, a person he barly knew offering to teach him magic, there had to be a catch.

"Whats the catch old man, nothing in life is free." Natsu asked narrowing his eyes.

"Ha ha, you cought me, it is as you said, nothing in life is free, however my only request is that you tell people who you learned from, I do not wish to be forgotten." Odin said with a wide smile

"How long will I learn from you, if I accept that is." Natsu asked.  
"2 years, give or take a few months." He replied.

"I see..." And Natsu did see, 'If I leave I will be goe for a long time, but maybe I can finally close the gap between our strength.'

"I agree." Natsu said with determined eyes.

"Ha ha, then let us go, young one." Odin laughed mirthfully.  
No one could have guessed how much things were going to change.

**( BREAK/ THE NEXT DAY )  
**

It was around noon the next day and nothing was heard of Natsu, so naturally everyone was getting worried.

"Master, have you heard any thing from Natsu?" Mira asked, with worry in her voice.  
Makarov was about to shake his head in answer when a bird flew in carrying a letter addressed to him.

"I wonder who it's from?" Makarov contemplated opening the letter.

MAKAROV  
It seems that it is up to me once more to clean up your mistakes. I found one of your children moping in the forest so I decided to listen to his story. Really Makarov, you should teach that Erza girl to watch what she says. Anyways, I convinced Natsu to come with me and learn more magic, so expect him back in about 2 years.  
Your friend,  
Odin  


"Well Erza, it seems that your punishment shall be postponed for the 2 years Natsu is gone." Makarov said.

No one could have guessed how much things were going to change.  
( END CHAPTER)

Alright first chapter down. Also my Natsu will be powerful but he will not be god like and Natsu will be paired with Erza. Also, tell me what you think Erza's punishment should be. Well untill next time  
BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello dear readers. Welcome to the second chapter of A Single Change. This chapter will mostly be telling what sorts of magic Natsu will learn and what is happening at the guild. Also tell me what you think Natsu should learn and what you think Erza's punishment should be, I may just use it. In this story Lisanna 'died' in X780. Happy will call Natsu Tou-san.

**3  
**

**2  
**

**1  
**

**LET'S GO!  
**

**( MIDDLE OF THE WOODS/ FIVE DAYS LATER/ JULY 12, X781)**

Natsu has never considered himself a very patient person, however he thought that he had been very patient these past three days while waiting for Odin to teach him magic. Which is why he felt himself getting a little upset that Odin hadn't even brought up the subject of what new magic he was going to learn.

"Alright, that's it!" Natsu shouted, startling the wildlife around him and catching Odin's attention,

"You said that you were going to teach me magic, but we've just been walking for five days now! What gives?"

"I was simply waiting." Odin said calmly.

"Waiting for what?" Natsu asked.

"I was waiting for you to take the iniciative, I won't train you if all you do is follow orders. That would be boring." He replied.

"Ok the-" Natsu started before being cut off.

"TOU-SAN, YOU MEANIE!" A voice yelled from a blue blurr that was heading for Natsu.

"H-Happy?" Natsu said confused, untill a thought hit him, "HAPPY, I'm so sorry for leaving you, but between Erza, and Odin I totally forgot to get you."

"Umm Natsu, why is a flying cat calling you Tou-san?" Odin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, about two years ago I found his egg and I hatched it with Lisanna..." Natsu started out exited but ended quietly, remembering Lisanna's fate.

"I see, just remember if you wish to talk about it, I will listen." The old man said with a kind look on his face

"Not yet, right now I want to get strong enough so that nothing like that ever happens again." Natsu said solemnly.

"Alright then first I need a list of what magic moves you can use right now." Odin said with complete seriousness.

At these words Natsu straightened up and began to recite the magic he could use.

"My attacks are: _Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Dragon's Roar), Karyū no Kagitsume (Fire Dragon's Claw), and Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)_." Natsu said, a bit sad at only having three moves.

"Hmm, it is a bit troubling that you only know three moves Natsu, why is that?" Odin questioned.

"Sigh, it's because I usually make stuff up as I go, Igneel only taught me basics and everything else was self taught." Natsu explaind as happy dozed off.

"That's alright, for now just focus on mastering those three moves until you can use them without saying their names." Odin said after some deliberation.

"Huh?" Natsu asked. "I've never tried to use them silently."

This puzzled Natsu, he had always said his attacks out loud, most people did, ever the master did.

"Well you're gonna learn how to now, I've never understood why people feel the need to broadcast their attacks to the world, that gives an advantage to your opponent." Odin slightly ranted.

Natsu thought about it and agreed, why in the world would you yell out your attacks and give your opponent the chance to adjust to you assault.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty stupid now that I think about it." Natsu agreed.

"Ok for training I won't you to use the Karyū no Hōkō until you can do it silently, this may take you a few days but don't let it discourage you, even Makarov has trouble saying some spells quietly." Odin said.

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly as he started training.

"Yes, he will go far." Odin said to himself while watching Natsu train.

**(MEANWHILE BACK AT FAIRY TAIL)**

"_Aisu Meiku: Ransu_!" Gray yelled from behind the guild as six lances of ice shot from his out streatched arms towards a target, all six hit around the middle. (A/N By middle I mean second ring, not center.)

Gray panted as he looked at the target.

"D-damn, not good enough, I need to get better if I'm gonna keep up with Flame-Brain." Gray said while panting.

"Hmm, Gray, what attacks do you know?" Makarov said, suddenly appearing behind Gray.

"Yipes, I didn't see you there master!" Gray exclaimed

"Mmmhmm, anyways answer the question please." Makarov replied.

"Well I know _Ransu, Shīrudo_, and _Hanmā_, and I'm working on _Bow_ and _Arrow_." Gray said. (A/N I need the translation for Bow and Arrow.) Lance = Ransu, Shield = Shirudo, but I think _Bow_ and _Arrow_ could be spelled the same

"Hmm, I'll make you a deal Gray, if you can learn to use the spells you have silently, I will help you with the _Bow_ and _Arrow_." Makarov offered.

"Alright, that sounds like a good deal to me." Gray replied with a wide grin, until he realised he was only in his boxers. "Why does this keep happening?"

Makarov only chuckled at the scene as Gray ran around trying to find his clothes.

'I wonder how Erza is taking her tempoary punishment' The old master thought.

To explain, since Natsu isn't there, Erza was given a temporary punishment untill Natsu was there to see the real punishment delivered.

**(SAME TIME AT NATSU AND HAPPY'S HOUSE)  
**  
Erza couldn't believe how dirty Natsu's house was.

"How in the world can one person and a cat make such a mess!" She exclaimed to herself as she picked up moldy fish bones.

That's right, Erza's temporary punishment was to keep Natsu's house clean untill he came back.

**(END)  
**  
This chapter wasn't as long but I feel as though I did pretty good, considering that it seemed as though the chapter didn't want to be written. Also Finals are coming up at school, that's gonna take my Muse and kill it. Just remember, one more chapter untill cannon. By the way, I still wan't more ideas on what you think Erza's punishment should be, and go ahead and tell me what magic you think Natsu should learn.

**BYE!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all. I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out but it seemed to fight me at every turn. I must have gone through dozens of ideas before settling on the one that will be used. Not much else to say.

**3**

**2  
**

**1  
**

**LETS GO!  
**

**( BETA'ed )  
**

**( JULY 19, X781 )  
**

It had been seven days since Natsu had started his silent spell training. He could now do a half powered _Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Dragon's Roar)_ silently. It may not have been much, but he was quite proud of his accomplisment.

He was watching the ground while walking, thinking of how he could improve his silent Karyū no Hōkō, when Odin held out his arm to stop him.

"Huh, what's wrong Odin-sensei?" Natsu asked looking at Odin's serious face.

"Natsu, I don't know if I mentioned this or not, but in order to learn from me you will have to pass a series of trials, if you fail even once I will send you home and you will never again have a chance to learn from me." Odin told Natsu, being completely serious.

Natsu didn't know what to say/how to respond, Odin had not mentioned this before, but then the look in Natsu's eyes hardened; it didn't matter to him, he would pass these trials.

"I don't care, I will take any task you can trow at me, and I will pass it, or my name's not Natsu Dragneel!" the Fire Dragon Slayer responded passionately, shocking Odin at the fire in his voice, and he smiled.

"It is good that you are so passionate about this, because your first task is just beyond these trees." Odin told him as they walked through the forest.

Natsu was surprised that his first trial was so soon, but then decided that it didn't matter, he would do whatever was necessary never to be weak again. However, he was shocked at what was behind the trees.

It was a tower, looked as if it had been made of gold, and reached up further than he could see.

"This is your first test Natsu, you are to climb to the top of this tower without using magic." Odin said completely serious, looking at Natsu to gauge his reaction, and was completely shocked to see the pink-haired teen smiling.

"Heh, I told you didn't I, it doesn't matter what task you throw at me, I'll pass it!" Natsu exclaimed into Odin's face.

Natsu didn't wait for a reply, he took a running jump, grabbed onto the tower and started climbing.

"Tch, crazy kid, looks like he passed the first trial, now let's see how long it takes him to reach the top." Odin said to himself while chuckling.

**( FAIRY TAIL )**

At Fairy Tail, things seemed quiet without Natsu there to stir things up.

"*Sigh* When's Natsu gonna come back Master?" Mira asked while lounging her front half on the bar.

"Mira, how many times do I have to tell you, Odin will be training him for two years." Makarov said with his eye twitching.

"Hey Old Man, who is Odin anyways, you never did tell (told) us?" Gray asked.

"Odin, I guess you could call him an old friend of mine, after all, we've known each other since we were in diapers."

"THAT LONG!" The guild exclaimed.

"Wait, then why isn't he a part of Fairy Tail?" Erza asked.

"That's easy, Odin was once a dark wizard." Makarov said calmly.

"WHAT!" The guild exclaimed once more.

Everyone was babbling, and demanding to know why he had let a dark wizard train Natsu.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" Makarov yelled, using his_ titan form_.

He looked around to make sure that they were paying attention to him.

"As I said, Odin was once a dark wizard, but something happened that made him stop, what it was I don't know." Makarov explained.

"But how do you know that he changed?" Mira asked.

"I know he changed because if he hadn't then I wouldn't be alive." Makarov said solemnly.

"W-wouldn't be alive?" Gray said shocked.

"Yes, it's not something I like to talk about so don't ask." he said disgruntled.

The guild saw thet this was not someting to ask about, so they didn't ask.

"Gah, just don't worry about it, I'm here, Natsu's safe, and in two years he'll be back stronger than ever." Makarov shouted after about three minutes of awkward silence.

"I'm just worried that when Natsu comes back, that he won't be Natsu anymore." Mira said softly

Murmurs went aroud the guild in agreement as everyone looked solemn at the thought of Natsu changing to much.

"Che, don't worry so much, there's no way Flame-Brain will change too much, just think about who we're talking about here." Gray said with his eyes closed, leaning back in a chair.

"Wow Gray, that would have been motivating if you weren't in your boxers." Kana said in a deadpan voice.

"What- how- why does this keep happening to me?" Gray shouted as he ran around looking for his clothes.

"Master, You don't think Natsu will change too much, do you?" Erza asked, worried about him.

"I believe that if Natsu changes at all, it will be for the better, and we probably won't even realise he changed." He replied.

**(THE TOWER/ JULY 21, X781)  
**

It had been nearly three days since Natsu had started climbing the tower, and it showed. He had dark circles around his eyes, and his movements were sluggish. He looked up to see that the top was in sight, a circular bottom with a ladder going to the top.

"Almost there, just a bit more." He said to himself, as Happy had stayed with Odin at Natsu's request.

It took around ten minutes to reach the ladder, and another seven to climb it, but Natsu had finally reached the top, and when he did he simply passed out.

**(THE TOWER/ ? ?, X781)  
**

"Are you sure Tou-san will be okay?" A voice asked, piercing the veil of darkness Natsu was enveloped in.

"For the tenth time, yes, he will be okay Happy." Another, older, voice responded.

"Then why hasn't he woken up yet?" Happy asked.

"He has, he's merely listning to us talk." Odin replied.

"How long have I been out?" Natsu asked while gingerly sitting up as Happy glomped him.

"Five days." Odin said, a slight smile on his face, "Though I must say that you climed the tower pretty fast, it took me six days to climb it on my first try."

"Six days?" Natsu asked astounded.

"Yes, six days, though I was pacing myself, unlike you." Odin replied with mirth in his voice.

"So, when do I start my training?" Natsu asked while standing from his bed.

"Follow me and find out." Odin responded.

And so Natsu followed his teacher as he gave him the tour of the place before stoping at a rather large set of double doors.

"In here is where your training begins." Odin said a he pushed open the doors to reveal a humongus libarary.

"Please tell me that I don't have to read all of these books." Natsu pleaded.

"Don't worry, you don't, inside each of these books is a type of magic, from the amazing to the simple." Odin said with a small smile on his face. "I want you to close your eyes and feel the magic coming from them, and find the one that calls out to you."

Natsu was sceptical, but tried anyway. He closed his eyes and to his surprise felt the magic coming from the books, but there was one that drew him to it. He followed the magic with his eyes still closed untill he was right in front of it. He reached out and grabbed the book and then opened his eyes. he heard Odin gasp as he read the title of the book.

"_Zanpakutō_"

**(END CHAPTER)**

Yes, that is correct, Natsu will get a zanpakutō. which one he gets is up to you guys as I will be putting up a poll with several of them to choose from.  
Aslo I have a challenge, I want you to write a one shot featuring your version of Erza's punishment. The winner will get to introduce anything they want into the story, except a change of pairings. If you wish to enter just write the story and then PM me that you did and I will check it out. Contest ends on May 30.

**BYE!  
**


	4. Note

Hello everyone! Sorry for being gone so long, but my computer broke and I just got it fixed. I can now start on my stories again, but there's a catch. I will be putting a poll up to determine what story will be my main focus so please vote. It will be up untill Dec. 15.

THANK YOU! BYE!

P.S. I turned 18 Monday. BOO-YAH!


	5. FF note 2

Hey guys! The poll results are as below:

1. Jinchuriki May Cry (Rewrite) 28*

2. The Hollow Shinigami (Rewrite) 22*

3. A Single change 12*

4. New Naruto/ True Regeneration (Rewrite) 9*

5. The Interview 3

6. Keyblade Academy (Kingdom Hearts)(New Story) 1

7. A Reason To Live (Naruto/Bleach)(New Story) 1*

The marked ones I am unlikely to continue for some time, and yes I realise that Jinchuriki May Cry is among those. This poll was really just to get a feel for what my readers want. I have final right now but will start writing again when they're done.

BYE!


End file.
